swtorcotffandomcom-20200215-history
Barak Riburn
Quotes "You think I'm not human?" "What kind of human lives as long as you?" "A cunning one." - Barak and Sith "Allanda, you must focus on the past aswell as on the present. Otherwise you'll make the same mistake as others have." - Barak to Allanda Appearance & Traits Barak tends to wear a black suit with a cape which closely resembling robes worn by Jedi and Dark Jedi. As an Anzat Barak is a natural hunter and predator. He has exceptional might and often startling reflexes even without the force. Barak closely resembled a Human when his two tentacle-like proboscises were not extended. Few people knew he is an Anzet and Barak liked keeping it that way. Much like the rest of his species Barak is able to feed off of other species 'soup' or brain matter which they ate as food. Constantly in search for his next meal Barak is very protective and is willing to kill anyone who stops him from feeding. But once he has had his meal Barak is polite and calm often seen smiling. Early Life Barak was given to the Jedi Order by his parents at a very young age and thus didn't learn about his species cravings until many years later. While being trained as a Jedi Barak had a very small connection to the force. It was so weak it barely allowed him to lift objects with his mind. But Barak even without a strong connection to the force Barak would later become an accomplished swordsman. Over the several years Barak spent with the Jedi training he continued to have strong nearly uncontrollable cravings. But some how Barak would time and again put them under control. Great Hyperspace War I hunger, I can't deny myself any longer! - Barak to himself during the Battle of Coruscant. As more and more rumors grew about the Sith Empire and their Dark Lords the hunger that plagued Barak grew. Until the Sith Empire finally appeared above Coruscant and invaded it dropping several pods containing their Massassi footsoldiers. Quickly rushing to aid in the planets defence the Jedi Order sent several Jedi Masters aswell as Knight to engage the Sith, among them was Barak. Cutting down wave after wave of Massassi the hunger grew to great and Barak took off charging threw the Massassi frontline in an attempt to run away from the cravings. Barak's Jedi Master ran after him closely followed by the Massassi. Barak ran at his full speed until he came at a dead end trapped between a crashed Sith escort ship and a near limitless supply of Massassi. Activating his protosaber Barak leapt at the pursuing Massassi cutting multiple down within an instant. As some of the Massassi fled in fear of the insane Jedi Barak managed to criple one, as the creature lay on the ground Barak released the two tentacle-like proboscises that had been hiding within his cheecks for sometime. The tentacles slowly crawled accross the Massassi's face until entering the creatures nostrils. Slowly the cravings Barak had been denying vanished, the 'soup' of these Massassi's were excellent. But the hunger didn't stay gone, in a few minutes in returned stronger than ever. Angered that it had returned Barak started to slaughter the Massassi warriors to quench his urges. It wasn't until Barak had killed another 5 that his Master arrived seeing him covered in the aliens blood. Something was driving Barak towards his Master. Something he hadn't seen before, something calling to him. Barak leapt at his Master lightsaber in hand blading screaming for more. His Master dodged the sudden attack drawing his own protosaber. The two fought for several minutes, and with each passing one Barak became more and more vicious until he managed to sever his Master's weapon hand. For good measure Barak severed his Master's other hand and released his tentacle once more feeding on his master's 'soup'. After 30 minutes of feeding Barak felt different, he could feel the force like he had never had before. Barak had learned that feeding on other force-sensitives he could strengthen his connection to the Force. Fueled by the power of the Dark Side of the Force Barak began to slay every Jedi that crossed his path feeding on each one strengthening his connection to the force. But the battle soon turned against Naga Sadow forcing his soldiers to withdrawl. Barak pledged himself to the Sith cause soon after the failure on Coruscant. Defeat While Sadow runs and hides in the dark I shall build and return more powerful than before. Under the serve of Sadow Barak learned much of the dark side of the force. But the Sith Empire was defeated focing one of the Dark Lords to flee into the Unknown Regions. Barak did not know where Sadow had retreated to so the Dark Jedi fled to his species homeplanet of Aznat where he would learn the arts of assassination and more on stealth. Over the countless years and decades Barak spent his time training improving his skill as a hunter aswell as a Dark Jedi. Great Sith War Let the ground run red with the blood of the Jedi Order. - Barak Riburn Barak Riburn appeared once more during the Freedon Nadd Uprising of the Second Battle of Onderon in 3,998 BBY. Barak let the universe know that he was still alive and craving for more. With the death of King Ommin and the lose of nearly all Sith Artifacts Barak continued to hunt down Jedi to increase his power over the force but without supporters Barak vanished again into the corners of space. He fights like a man but he rides like a Mandalorian. - Mandalore the Indomitable on Barak Barak would resurface alongside the newly crowned Sith Lord, Exar Kun. Masquerading once more as a Human Barak joined the Dark Lords campiagn against the Jedi. The war went well, many Jedi were slain under the banner of Exar and his apprentice Ulic. The war didn't start to turn until the Jedi and their Republic managed to salvage a victory at the Battle of Toprawa. At the Fourth Battle of Onderon Ulic ordered the capture of the planet which his slave, Mandalore the Indomitable agreed and sent his warriors. Barak was present during the battle riding one of the Basilisk war droid. Victory seemed was in their grasp until the Republic arrived with their fleet. As the battle raged out of control Mandalore ordered a general retreat towards the moon of Dxun hoping to lose the Republic in the jungle. Barak was shot down when an out of control Basilisk war droid slammed into him throwing him off his mount plummeting to the jungle floor of Dxun. Some how surviving the fall Barak was severaly hurt and his species regenerative powers could only heal so much. With some luck Barak crossed path with the Mandalorian that caused him to fall off his mount, it was Mandalore himself. Mandalore had been attack by several beasts native to Dxun's jungle but managed to survive. Angered that he had caused him so much pain Barak killed Mandalore and fed on his 'soup' giving him the strength he needed to hijack a Mandalorian vessel. Barak returned to his homeplanet of Aztan and was placed in stassis to recover. With the death of Mandalore the Indomitable another one took his place. He would be known as Mandalore the Ultimate. The war ended over Yavin IV. The Jedi managed to track down Exar thanks to Ulic and used the lightside of the force to imprision the Dark Lord within his own temple. Thus ending the Great Sith War... Stassis As I rest the galaxy burns, oh how I wish to watch. - Barak in stassis. While Barak remained in the stassis pod beneath his home on Aznat the galaxy continued entering several new wars. The main ones were the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. The Mandalorian Wars erupted after two decades of relative peace following the Great Sith War. The conflict was set in motion by the ambitious Mandalore the Ultimate, who reconsolidated the Mandalorian clans under the Neo-Crusader banner. The Republic fight with everything they had rebuilt over the last thirty years against the Mandalorians. But without the Jedi the Republic was losing, badly. The Jedi Order was in utter chaos, the High Jedi Council had grown more hesitant not wanting to be dragging into another war. It had only been thirty years ago that Exar Kun had Ulic lead many Jedi to the dark side and they didn't want to repeat their failure. But a lone Jedi Knight would not stand idly by and watch the Outer Rim worlds burn. The Jedi Knight was known to all as, Revan. Along with his closes friend Alek they recruited other Jedi to fight the Mandalorians. While this was taking place the Mandalorians were growing bord with the weak Republic fleets they had been engaging, wanting the full strength of their enemy they begun to nuke worlds in attempts to provoke their enemy. Once the Jedi under the command of Revan joined the battle the war took a quick and utter change. Under the command of Revan the Republic started win victory after victory until they finally crushed the Mandalorians at the final battle at Malachor V. With their leader dead the Mandalorians were stripped of their armor and weapons and had their clans disbanded. The war was over, but their would be no peace for the Republic. Another was looming in the distance, with a much darker purpose. The Jedi Civil Wars took place around 3,958 BBY by the invasion of the newly titled Darth Revan. The hero had become a conqueror. Their first act of aggression was at the Battle of Foerost. Using his tatical genius Revan single conquered the largest shipyard used by the Republic nearly cutting off their Naval fleets. The war raged accross the galaxy those who didn't join Revan and his Sith Empire were killed and swept aside like the trash they were. Barak remained in his stassis pod, his wounds not completely healed. But even in the pod he could sense the battles and deaths that raged accross the galaxy. But once again the war turned to the Republic's favor with the capture of Darth Revan and by reprogramming his memories the Republic had a winning chance. The newly reprogrammed Revan lead the Republic fleet straight into the heart of Malak's war effort, the Star Forge. With Malak's death and the destruction of the Star Forge the Sith Empire was again crushed. Revan later vanished disappearing into the Unknown Regions. Great War In 3,681 BBY the True Sith Empire emerged under the leadership of the mysterious Sith Emporer. Under his control he launched a surprise attack on the Republic. The Sith pushed through Republic space until they were finally stopped at the Mid Rim. But that didn't stop the Emporer from assaulting the Republic. They were losing the war and victory wasn't insight like it had been in the past. Barak left his stassis pod fully healed finally. Wanting to join the war quickly Barak joined the Sith Empire and was present during the Sacking of Coruscant. With the treatly signed a Cold War emerged, both sides waiting for the other to make its move.. In the mits of the war Barak came accross a secret order of Nikto known as Morgukai. Barak saw a large use for these warriors after earning the right to lead Barak transformed them into his personal bodyguards. Hunting Craving to hunt Jedi Barak began to impersonate a Jedi Master. To maintain his cover he moved around Republic Space, mainly from Coruscant to Dantooine and rarely Tython. But while he impersonated as a Jedi Barak began to feel something he hadn't felt in some time. He began to feel the lightside, something he hadn't felt ever since he killed his master on Coruscant back during the Great Hyperspace War. He felt like he had returned or awoke after a long and terrible dream. Barak even took a Youngling as a Padawan learner. Something he had never planned nor did he ever want to. He felt come along side the other Jedi, unlike the Jedi he had encountered in the past. He had remained undetected until another Sith spy arrived and began to cause trouble, the Sith also posed as a Jedi Master. The sudden chaos also caused Barak's hunger for Soup to return, and than he to began to cause trouble feeding on multiple Jedi Padawans. Skills Barak much like his race are trained hunters. He is skilled in assassination aswell as infiltration. Over the many eons Barak has incredable skill wielding his double-bladed lightsaber. Being trained in assassination Barak has vast knowledge in hand to hand combat and also has working knowledge of the underworld aswell as many contacts within the Republic itself. Weapons Sith lanvarok: A fierce and silent wrist mounted weapon that fires metal discs covered in cortosis to protect it from lightsaber attacks. Barak has the weapon mounted on his left arm. Barak often uses the force to guide the disc around making it a constant threat. Lightsaber: Barak carries a special double-bladed lightsaber. The hilt that resembled a regular lightsaber, if only slightly longer. By all outward appearances, there were no indications that a second blade could be ignited, turning the weapon into a dual-bladed lightsaber. Due to the full length of the weapon's hilt it extends when using the second blade. Force Powers Barak being an Anzat has an incredible force sense, allowing him to hunt easier to find 'soup'. After eons of training Barak also has a large understanding of Force Cloak making him an ever more lethal hunter. When Barak is on a new word with a large amount of force-sensatives he uses his knowledge of Qey'tek to mask his own force-sensativity. Anzat are telepathic allowing them to capture their prey easier, this power only grows as they become older. Allowing Barak to easily Dominate Minds. The Dark Side of the force is also at Barak's disposal, such as: Force Crush and Force Lightning. Barak also has knowledge of Alter Image allowing him to change his appearance such as his height, sex, voice, and body shape. Appearances Behind the Scenes Category:Sith Category:Anzati Category:Males